Pronto
: Pronto! Zawsze do usług. Łowca. Podróżnik. Taki... Molenoid ''renesansu! : - Pronto do Eli'a '''Pronto 'Wspaniały - członek Gangu Shane'a. Należy do rasy Molenoidów. Uwielbia się przechwalać i zawsze próbuje być w centrum uwagi. Czasami ,,stroi się w cudze piórka". Blaster Pronto to Sharpslinger Lightningbolt XD. Wygląd zewnętrzny Pronto to niski, grubiutki Molenoid o jasno fioletowym kolorze skóry. Ma kreci nos i czarne brwi oraz wąsy. Nosi żółtą czapkę, pomarańczową chustkę i bluzkę w biało-niebieskie paski. Pronto nosi zielone szelki z czarnym pasem z gwiazdą Shane'a. Pronto ma przy pasie trzy wnyki, blaster nosi na plecach. Śluzaki Arachnet, Armashelt, Brudny Łobuz, Fandango, Flaringo, Flatulorhinkus, Lariat, Polero, Rammstone, Skałowiec, Sliren, Szybkolot, Tazerling, Thresher, Tormato, Vinedrill, Zamrażacz, Żelek, Historia Pronto poznajemy w pierwszym odcinku serialu, kiedy okazało się, że nielegalnie pomieszkiwał sobie w Kryjówce, na czym przyłapał go Eli podczas swojego pierwszego zejścia do Slugterry. ''Nie zostało stwierdzone, że słowa Pronto są zgodne z prawdą, ale otwarcie mówi on, że prowadził zawsze bardzo awanturnicze życie, bezustannie szukając przygody. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Eli'a zaproponował mu pomoc i usługi tropiciela i przewodnika, gdyż wywietrzył okazję do przygód (a co za tym idzie do wzbogacenia się i zostania sławnym).thumb|Pronto łapie śluzakithumb|Flatulorhinkus - ulubieniec Pronta Cechy charakteru Jest poszukiwaczem przygód i niestrudzonym traperem. Na każdym kroku zachwala swoją osobę, jak i zaznacza to, że wywodzi się z rasy urodzonych przewodników i traperów. Jednocześnie za wszelką cenę pragnie udowodnić swoją wyższość i największą kretowatość. Zawsze musi być w centrum uwagi. Pronto jest chciwy i często najpierw mówi/czyni, a później dopiero myśli. Tak też było, kiedy oddał połowę złota za weekend w Klubie Trep, nieprzemyśliwszy, czy jego towarzysze również się na to zgadzają. Z ogromnym żalem patrzy na to, jak jego przyjaciele odrzucają bogactwo (Eli wolał Enigmo, niż górę złota - Zagrożony Gatunek) lub kiedy niepozwalają mu czyny idące w tym kierunku (jak wtedy, kiedy Eli nie pozwolił Pronto dołączyć do wyprawy do płonącego świata - Odległy brzeg). Jest bardzo niezdarny, momentami nie panuje nad swoim zachowaniem przez co pakuje innych w kłopoty, jednak jest dobrym przyjacielem. Pełni rolę przewodnika po Slugterze. Często przypisuje sobie zasługi reszty członków drużyny (,,To ja nauczyłem Eli'a wszystkiego co potrafi! - Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga). Niekiedy uwydatnia się w nim tchórzliwość (np. Śmierciogłębia) - najpierw zgrywa odważnego, aby później w obliczu zagrożenia uciekał najszybciej ze wszystkich. thumb|300px|Cedo rywal ProntoCedo jest jego' rywalem od urodzenia', którego pokonał Kryształkiem. Ciekawostki * '''Pronto' w języku Angielskim oznacza "szybko", w hiszpańskim "prędki", a w włoskim "przygotowany". (w znaczeniu gotowy do działania). Jest też środek do czyszczenia mebli o takiej samej nazwie. * Często pada ofiarą żartów Korda, a rzadziej Trixie oraz Eli. * Jego narządem słuchu jest nos, tak jak u każdego Molenoida. * W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" powiedział, że ma dwa mózgi, i zmartwił się, że tym samym będą smakowały duchom dwa razy lepiej. * ''Wyrzut Molenoida ''to jego popisowa sztuczka, zarazem Kord i Trixie uważają to za legendę. Wyrzut jednak się udał. * Pronto lunatykuje, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Dziedzictwo". * Pronto jest kucharzem Gangu Shane'a. * Pronto w odcinku "Świt Żywych Śluzaków" szukał "ekstra" torebki, gdyż potrzebował kieszonki na grzebień. (Hmmm... zbyt dopasowana! Torebka Pronto musi być extra!) * Czesto mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. * Pronto posiada umiejętność robienia wielkich, słodkich oczu. Jednak wrogowie i tak się nad nim nie litują. *Początkowo Pronto miał posiadać wąski, złoty blaster. *Potrawy przyrządzane przez niego mają dość swoisty "smak". (Żeby strawić zapiekankę ala molenoid potrzeba naprawde stalowego żołądka! ''(cyt. Pronto.). *W "Dżentelmen i złodziej" Dayna Poor urwała mu lewą brew (chwile potem odrosła). *Nosi na sobie białą bieliznę w czerwone serduszka, co widać w odcinkach Odpływ i Śluzobieg. *Marzy o nowiutkiej mecha - bestii Krecie ("Zagrożony gatunek") i nie cierpi swojego obecnego, słabego mecha Fernando, choć w odcinku ''Bunt Mechów był zrozpaczony, gdy zghulowano Fernando. *Pronto kolekcjonuje szklane figurki, które zniszczyli kumple Sisiego. *Jego ulubiony śluzak to Flatulorhinkus a i tak go wyzywa jakby nie go lubił. *Pronto najbardziej ze wszystkich bohaterów Slugterry przypomina siebie ze szkiców koncepcyjnych (różni się tylko blasterem). *W odcinku ,,What lies beneath" popsuł windę. *W odcinku "Co kryją podziemia", jako pierwszy zghulował swojego Vinedrilla. *W odcinku "Dziedzictwo" wspomina w rozmowie o swoim mózgu, choć powinien o mózgach, tak jak w Śmierciogłębi (bo molenoidy mają dwa mózgi). *Jako jedyny w Gangu ma Slirena. *Pronto niezbyt lubi śluzaki. Traktuje je tylko jak amunicję. *Umie grać na flecie, zna jeden utwór (odc.: Niepokonana Mistrzyni). *W "Mission: Improbable" zakolegował się z Burpym. *Jako jedyny z gangu używał dwóch niezwykle rzadkich śluzaków Eli'a : Kryształka i Burpy'ego. *W dzieciństwie posiadał rowerek. *Pronto jest bardzo zwinny i szybki udowodnił to w odcinku "mission:improbable" omijając lasery w więzienu. Pronto Naklejki.png|Modele pronto . coś.png|Blaster Pronto Images;p.jpg|Pronto w slug it out . VMzDK.jpg 12345ca.jpg|Przestraszaony pronto . Iceogr.jpg Pronto z Hop Jack.JPG|Pronto z Hop Jackiem Pronto i jego płonące wąsy.JPG|''Ogniste'' wąsy pronto Imagesbv34g.jpg|Pronto. Prontoxx.jpg 359241138_640.jpg|Pronto. hqdefault.jpg niebieskie oczy pronto.JPG|Pronto z niebieskimi oczami Pronto po zjedzeniu wybuchowej kanapki.JPG|Pronto po zjedzeniu kanapki z Hop Rockiem Pronto gruchnął w pociąg.JPG Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki łysy Pronto w uniformie Blakk Industries.JPG|Pronto bez czapki Pronto uruchamai soniczne wnyki.JPG|Pronto i uruchomione Soniczne Wnyki Pronto z pajęczyną na twarzy.PNG|Pronto z pajęczyną na twarzy Taki sobie Pronto.PNG|Pronto Pronto po wchłonięci udymu Neotoxa.JPG|Po wchłonięciu oparów Neotoxa Ach, widze, że nie brak ci odwagi - Pronto.JPG images22.jpg|Pronto z Kryształkiem Pronto jako dama.JPG|Pronto w przebraniu Pronot ELi MO.png Pronto potpalany przez Darkfernusa.JPG|Burpy podpala wąski Pronto . Pronto2.jpg|W stroju do Śluzogały Pronto i kryształek.jpg|Pronto pożycza Kryształka Loki skacze.png Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG porazony pronto.png|Porażonie tazerlingiem pronto lol.png|Lol . W karczmie.png dziwny Pronto na złomowisku.JPG|Przerażony na złomowisku Pronto ogląda telewizję.PNG|Pronto oglądający telewizję głodny pronto.png Pronto zdziwiony 02.JPG|Zaskoczony Pronto proonto !.png lunatykujący pronto.png|Lunatykujący pronto Pronto traper.JPG|Pronto węszy Pronto z przepychaczem do kibla.JPG|Uzbrojony Pronto Kord gniecie Pronto.JPG|Zgniatany przez Korda Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG|Pronto i Śmierdziel Hiooo.png|Pronto, Fernando i Eli Huiky.png|Eli i Pronto Hbgk.png|Eli celuje w Pronto negocjujący pronto.png|Pronto Zombie.jpg|Pronto jako zombie . pronto i pnęczniak.png pronto i kord.png pronto z dziwną miną.png|Pronto . Pronto i Berpy.JPG|Pronto i Burpy Tormato Pronto we wnyce.JPG|Pronto, Tormato i Burpy berb i pronto.jpg pronto i odwrucony berbi 214.jpg pronto z palasolkom 123.jpg|Pronto trzyma parasol . Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Molenoidy Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie